The High School Hunger Games
by Hannah Kay Writes
Summary: In the ruins of what was once Meridian there is a pristine city with a gleaming high school. Students live in harmony until 24 students will be send into the ruins of the old high school to fight to the death. Only one will leave victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I'm Hannah (if you don't follow me already and therefore don't know my name…but really, if you don't know my name you're slow. PEN NAME PEOPLE.. ). This is my newest kind of fanfiction. I say kind of because it's not exactly using any of the hunger games characters, just the same sort of premise only with people from my high school.**

**I'm going to be cowriting this with my friend Garrett who is a great writer and I know you guys will love his writing when it gets time for him to come in. (he will be writing the action packed death in the arena scenes) **

**Also, the ideas in this story are a combination of ideas from a lot of my friends including Pearrrson (I love typing his name like that…only one R in real life, btw:D), Garrett and Lisaaa (one A:P) are just a sampling of them. So, in short they are awesome and great and amazing and I love them! Gotta love my friends cuz they are so freaking random. Ideas just pop up and they text me all spastic and it's cute. Yay! **

**Is that all I have to say? I think so.**

Chapter 1: The Reaping

The atmosphere in the room was tense. It was May 25, the day after graduation, or for the people that hadn't graduated, it was the reaping day.

The classroom was divided in half, one half being the "victors" and the other being students that knew their names were in and that this time tomorrow they could be in training to go into the arena. Everyone was wearing their standard black pants and white polo shirt with no embellishment because originality was against the rules and you just didn't rebel on reaping day.

The mentors shifted in their desks, eyes on the clock. Their English teacher wasn't actually teaching today after all, the year was over. This was the last day of school. Exams had been a week ago and then graduation. Now the reaping would mark the beginning of summer although for five days they'd be required to go to school and watch as 23 of their classmates were killed. Then they'd be released from school for a little over a month before the cycle started again.

"Hannah?" Laney asked, running her long fingers through her short brown hair. She pushed a strand of it behind her ear, brown eyes appraising her friend. Laney's hands were folded against her desk, facing away from the other half of the students and focusing on the mentors. She couldn't bare looking into their faces and thinking about their connections and thinking that this time next week they could all be dead.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, not speaking and instead lifting her eyes from the book in her hands. Her foot was bouncing up and down in a nervous tick she'd devolved after her games. She'd always been the quiet one who sat back in her seat and just listened. She didn't take part in discussions or play games. So when it came to the games, that's what she did. She waited it out. They forgot about her easily enough. She was unassuming enough to make it through that way. When the last person other than her finally caught on that he wasn't the only one left it was too late. He was dying. Still she had anxiety though. It wasn't the most pleasant experience.

Laney looked over at her with a frown. "Are you okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her in turn.

"Are you okay?" Hannah retorted, crossing her arms over her chest in response.

"Well." Laney mumbled, looking over at Mike, another mentor who was sitting close by. "I suppose I understand." She mused, turning to study the desk.

Hannah nodded. None of the mentors were okay today. It was awful what they had to do.

Across the room the others were nearly silent. For good reason though. It could be any of them today. 23 students if not in this room but just in the school will be gone all too soon. They'd be traumatized, tortured by the gamemakers as the rest of the school watched. It was sadistic but it was just way things worked. You would think they'd be used to it by now but how do you get used to watching your friends die? You don't.

The bell rang, breaking the silence of the room and everyone jumped a bit. Hannah sighed, closing the book and tucking it into her bag before looking to her friends with a weak smile. "Here we go again." She told them, linking her arm in Laney's and Mary's with a little smile.

Mary laughed, running her fingers through her black hair with a nod. "Yeah, here we go again." She was fairly desensitized to being a mentor after the two years she'd been doing it. She'd learned to shut off her emotions and just lead them in the right direction before letting them go.

Andrew came up beside them, arms crossed over his chest in quiet dissatisfaction. His eyes wavered as he looked at them so content together. He himself didn't understand how they could be at all happy but he wanted that. He wanted to feel whole again. So, he decided to make an effort to understand their happiness and maybe take part in it. This was his life till he died now, he might as well let himself enjoy it. He fell into step with them as they walked outside and toward the huge auditorium in the corner of the new campus that was now MHS where the reaping would take place.

"How're you, Andrew?" Hannah asked, eyeing him curiously. He'd joined silently which interested her.

"I'm fine." He answered just as a boy from his "group" walked by. The boy was tall with dark hair and a wolfish grin on his lips. His dark eyes darted to Andrew to the rest of them before he was scooted into the auditorium. Andrew let out a sigh. "We better get inside." He said, leading them into the auditorium where they hurried up onto the stage, sitting in the lineup of chairs.

Ron was already in his seat when Andrew took his seat beside him and then Hannah sat beside him. Mary took the seat beside her and the rest took their seats in numerical order, looking out at the students in the audience. They were all sitting up rigidly, arms crossed over their chests and eyes roaming. There were a few exceptions to that rule though. The boy who'd looked at them so strangely outside was sitting in a relaxed position, and then there were the athlete types that lived for this. They almost always won the games because they'd been conditioning forever. So they just sat there with little "come and get me" smiles on their faces.

Once all of the mentors were seated and the students had taken their places, Mr. Randal, the principal, stood from his seat beside Ralf Dean, head gamemaker. He took center stage where a single microphone was stationed between the twenty four bowls of names they'd draw from. "Many years ago there was a rebellion within the student body of this very school. Once the rebellion was overthrown, this new school was built and the old school has been left as a reminder. As another reminder we gather the day after graduation to have the Hunger Games, reminding the student body of this school that you are not running this school, we are." He smirked, adjusting the fedora that adorned his head before continuing. "That being said, happy hunger games!" He boomed and a few of the staff members that had collected along the velvet blue curtains of the auditorium clapped. The students and the mentors remained silent.

Ralf stood up, walking to the microphone Mr. "Now, it is time to choose our lucky tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor!" He announced, turning to the first bowl. "As always, ladies first." His hand dangled into the bowl before yanking out the first name. He studied it for a moment before grinning. "From group one, Jamie." He proclaimed before crumpling the paper and tossing it into the trash can located just off stage.

A girl stood from the audience, silently walking forward. She had long, brown hair that fell to her back without much flair. She seemed plain which could mean one of two things. Either she was unimportant and would be killed off quickly, or she was just good enough to hide her way out of the arena.

Jamie stood center stage as Ralf walked across to the boy's lineup, extending his arm into that bowl. He stirred the names around with his fingers for a moment before pulling out one of the small, folded sheets of paper. He unfolded it, turning to address the audience again. "And the boy from group one, Robert!" He called out before throwing Robert's name into the same trash can he had thrown Jamie's into. It seemed symbolic to Hannah. Almost as if he was throwing their lives away. She was probably just being paranoid though.

Robert walked up the aisles without making eye contact with anyone. He was a blonde with glasses and a placid expression. He didn't care. Ron's expression faltered at the call of this particular name. Robert had been Ron's friend once, back in the seventh grade. They really didn't talk much after Ron was in the games though. One thing Ron did know was Robert and Jamie had been dating for six months. He shook his head. The odds were never in anyone's favor.

Once Robert was on stage he shook Jamie's hand as was customary. "Ladies and gentleman, here are this year's tributes from group number one!" Ralf called but there was no response from the group. Ron escorted them off stage and Ralf turned back to the girl's bowl's, hand dipping into the bowl before bringing out another name. "Anna!" He yelled and then the girl walked up. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She couldn't have been over five foot two. Andrew frowned at her appearance as Ralf crossed over to draw the next name. "Digo!" He called, eyes scrunched up at the oddness of the name.

"YES!" A voice called from the audience before the dark haired boy they had seen outside bounded up the stairs to shake Anna's hand. "Let's do this!" He shouted and the students laughed awkwardly. Anna smirked at him before following Andrew off stage.

The rest of the reaping was uneventful with no more outbursts of any kind. Tributes were called, mentors took them off stage and then everyone else went home to their families where they celebrated evading the reaping yet another year. The tributes and their mentors were sent to live in the high end apartments across the street from the high school and get ready for the next day when they'd start training. That's when the games really start.

**Um, okay. I don't know how I feel about that. **

**(oh and PS: if you're reading this and you go to this school and you got the link of my facebook page then i KNOW two of you have accounts so if both of you read it...REVIEW! i'm not gonna make the rest of you get accounts to review but if you have one they are expected:D LOVE YOU ALL!) **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**The song scene was requested by my friend Sammy, so I hope you like it.**

**DISLCLAIMER: I don't own Safe and Sound-I just love the song with all of my heart, soul and vibrato **

**PS: I'd just like to say that it is a lot harder writing this for real people than for fanfiction people (let me clarify. I don't mean "real people" like it sounds. I know you guys are real but you aren't… the chances of my ever meeting you are slim). It's like "wow, I've got to make this even more awesome" and then I feel so utterly self conscious posting it…idk why:D**

**Chapter 2: The Night **

"Did you see him?" Andrew asked, shaking his head as him, Hannah, Laney, Mary and Jordan walked toward the apartments across the road.

"Yeah, Andrew. Looks like you got some real winners this year." Jordan commented, looking over at him with a laugh as she pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "The boy who seems ecstatic and the girl that seems too…I don't even know what to say about the girl."

Laney nodded. "He must have a death wish." She contemplated, glancing over at Hannah who was frowning at the ground. "What's wrong?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"The freshman." Hannah answered with a shake of her head as she turned to see the others looking at her. "I hate that there's a freshman on my team." She answered with a little sigh.

Andrew nodded. "The freshman are the worst." His voice was quiet as he opened the door to the apartments, holding it as each of the girls slipped inside.

As they slipped inside they encountered the other mentors were already seated. Marik, the tall, brown haired mentor for 12 was sitting on the couch beside Mike who was hunched over on the couch with a suspicious liquid in his glass. Marik grabbed the glass from Mike's hand, tipping it toward the others. "Hello fellow mentors!" He chuckled. "I feel contractually obligated to drink now!" He took a sip before squirreling up his face. "Yuck. Someone pass along the scotch! I need to remember my childhood."

Sammy, a slightly tall girl whose brown hair was pulled into a short braid that rested over her right shoulder, made a face at them before turning to the rest of the mentors in the room. "They've already started drinking," She commented, walking over to sit down in one of the comfy arm chairs that'd been stationed in the room. "and the games haven't even started yet." She shook her head at them before turning to Hannah who she'd known for a few years through church. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just discussing the tributes." Mary told her, slipping down into the plushy arm chair that was nuzzled into the corner. "How are yours this year, Sammy?" She asked as she crossed her legs, pulling a pillow into her lap.

Sammy shrugged. "Eh, I don't know yet. We'll see in training if there is much special about them but from what I've seen-which I'll give you isn't much- I don't see much in them." She answered just as the tributes began to trickle downstairs from their apartments. It was that time again where they had to watch the replay of the reaping in the "living room" with all of the other tributes.

They all gathered, sitting in their chairs silently with deadpan expressions except for one boy. The boy from Andrew's group had somewhere acquired a guitar and was strumming random notes as the opening statement from Mr. Randal was replayed. No one paid much attention the replay of the reaping. After all who would want to watch themselves be called again?

Out of the corner of her eye Hannah watched little freshman Izzy with her straight black hair and dark eyes. She and Holt were almost identical in that respect. They were brother and sister. Izzy seemed cunning, quick and maybe even more likely to do well than her brother who seemed bright in deed but not in the way his sister appeared.

Ross, a blonde that had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, was sitting off to the side beside Maddy whose brown locks were falling in gentle waves down her back. They were talking quietly, mumbling under their breaths. Beside them were Chris and Seth who were smirking up at the screen as if assessing their opponents already. Chris and Seth were both extremely tall but Chris had fair, floppy hair that fell into his eyes and Seth had dark hair that flopped just to his eyebrows. The alliances were already forming.

The reaping was over then but there was nothing left to do. Pretty soon Mandy, Ross, Chris and Seth headed upstairs to their rooms, ready to get to bed. They'd be showing their strength the next day at training so they needed to rest up.

Digo was still playing random chords as a few of the others began to migrate upstairs. Soon enough only groups 2 and 3 were left along with many of the mentors whose heads were drooping into their hands as they looked at the boy playing guitar. Slowly his playing morphed into the opening of a song and Sammy, Hannah and Laney exchanged a look.

Izzy was leaning into her brother's shoulder as he held her, obviously unhappy. He wore a look of displeasure as he gently kissed his sister's hair, wishing he'd be able to tell her everything would be okay.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go…" _Hannah began, smiling at the tune. "_When all the shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. All that's dead and gone and passed tonight." _

Sammy and Laney smiled, singing along with the chorus and wishing more than ever that it could be true. Wishing more than ever for the games to be over. "_Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _

"_Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Just hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone-gone." _Laney sang, looking down at her hands so she didn't have to look into Izzy's face. The girl wasn't her tribute, but she was a little girl.

The song morphed into echoes of "ohhs" and "ahhs" that melded together in different harmonies to create the sound of wind as they sang, gaining strength with the sound of Digo's fingers moving on the guitar. Everything went still as the last chorus was sung and every mentor in the room chimed in on the last set of "ohhs" causing the room to swell with the sound of their voices in harmony.

It was a unique thing, music. Like in the song, if they could just hold onto music maybe they could make it through the trails of the games. Everyone knows there can be only one victor though…so how can that be true? Not all of them could hold onto music enough to keep them alive. Sooner or later, most of them would be dead. By any means necessary-anything goes in the arena.

**I am aware that it isn't that good and it's short but I am really tired and I wanted to post tonight. lucky you! Um…is that all? I think so…night night.**

**OH! And happy easter tomorrow! (AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARRETT IF YOU'RE READING THIS:DD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly had not the time to type this up all weekend until tonight. Guys you should know we went on all day choir trip yesterday and didn't get home till midnight. Don't be mad*puppy eyes***

**Though… I honestly think the only people that are reading this I already let read the chapter but whatever;D **

**This is Garrett's chapter, btw. I DIDN'T WRITE IT. got that? good. :D *evil laughter* GOSH I LOVE CO-WRITING. That way I don't have to think. Yeeaah.**

**Digo's POV: (for you non-fanfictiony people: Point of View:D)**

The first thing we realize when we wake up is the feeling of cushion under our backs. I finally get to be cushioned even though I prefer to sleep in the woods. My name is Digo and I have a few secrets nobody knows about. I have a wolfish personality and I have longer teeth than normal. It's always the small things that give us away, don'tcha think? I'm a hunter, and people call me spunky and hyper. Enough about me though, lets go through the story, shall we?

We walk through the large double doors into rooms filled with knives, axes and every other doubled edged object forged in the darkest corners of the human mind. I see Anna pick up a small knife and trying to teach herself to throw it. She grabs it by the handle and hurls it at the human painted target. I stay leaned up against the wall just watching her, and she turns around to me looking so accomplished. A grin you can't forget as I just lean back and smile her same smile in admiration of her new found natural talent.

I casually make my way towards the weapons table and see my options. I felt my heart race and my adrenaline pump. I seem as though I'm like a small child in a candy store. I pull two small daggers out of their leather sheathes and put the blades to my lips. I like the steel and put the flats against my forearms so the serrated edges jut out. I leap into action against plastic enemies slicking off their heads as if made of butter. The Luck of the Wolf is a little something I learned from my grandfather. "You put part of you into whatever you do, and it becomes your strength," he'd say, almost as if knowing I would need it someday. Well, he was right. Every other tribute thinks I'm a slacker and that I don't know how to fight. The only ones to see my display is the scattered heads of my plastic foes. I have to keep the stupid look going. I turn around to see the one person I never mind seeing. Anna comes up to me and touches me on my back in a way only she could with those lighter-than-air hands. She steps into my sight, "Look at you," with the smirking look only I can appreciate.

"That was kind of the point I tried to make with that. You couldn't." I snicker under my breath after sheathing my blades.

"Why not let anyone see those sweet ninja moves?" She laughs a little just to seem as that would release tension from her nervous and shivering frame.

"The more incompetent they think I am, the better. Let them think I'm weak. They should fear more than these blades."

I start to leave and put my shoulders back into the stance of confidence. I grab a rag out of my trousers and wipe the sweat from my brow. I turn to see Anna standing there, I kiss her forehead, grab her by the shoulders, usher her out and close the door behind us.

**GOD I HATE TYPING WITHOUT LOOKING AT THE SCREEN… I FEEL LIKE I'M BACK IN ICT;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY!:D Garrett and I wrote this together in world history. god this is short..even when i put it on the site. yeah, whatever. i'm in a mood. better than yesterday, btw, but i just don't wanna worry over this chapter:P**

The tributes filed back into the apartment building after the parade, still adorned in their various outlandish outfits.

Andrew glared at his tributes. "You two, upstairs. Now." He yelled at the two before regarding his fellow mentors tiredly.

Digo who had a wolf pelt draped over his shoulders just shrugged, draping an arm over Anna's shoulder and leading her to the stairs. "Well. He seems mad."

Marik was standing, drink in hand, and looking at his smug tributes. "Wipe those looks off your faces, you idiots, or would you like me to do it for you?"

Seth smirked. "We're going to win this thing." He announced proudly, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

The crowded room of tributes fell silent at the sound of their argument just as Marik's hand swung out and struck hard against Seth's cheek. "Woopty-freaking-do. I'll read about you in the obituaries, kid." His voice was deadly calm as he uttered the next few words. "And you really don't stand a chance."

Hannah frowned, silently watching Izzy and Holt from where she was standing against one wall. The two were huddled in a corner. Hannah sighed, walking upstairs mindlessly. She strolled past Andrew's door which was open slightly.

"Why are you so calm?" Andrew's strained voice commanded, glaring at Digo who was standing across from him, crossed.

Digo chuckled. "If you knew what I do, you would be too."

Andrew's face was turned away from her, but she could imagine he tortured expression she'd seen on him so many times before. "And if you win?" What then?"

"Then I take Ann home. I love her and won't live without her." Digo answered, voice raising in frustration.

"Only one of you can leave the arena, Digo."

"Then I call all others and then myself." Digo answered, standing straight up from his seat, with a fire in his eyes. "Either way she goes home." He then stormed out of the room with no more words. He went through the front door and toward the court yard.

Hannah looked at Andrew with a raised eyebrow. "You gonna be okay there?" She asked, leaning her head against the door frame tiredly.

Andrew shrugged, looking away. "I hope the idiot does win." He mumbled before turning to look at her. "Then I'll never have to do this again."

Hannah nodded. "We all hope that." She answered, turning away. "Night." She called over her shoulder before running straight into Laney and Sammy. "Hey. Have you two seen Marik anywhere?"

"Not since he went off on his tributes." Sammy answered, frowning a bit as she glanced over her shoulder.

Laney nodded. "Last time I saw Middy, she was slumped over on the side of her bed sobbing." She mumbled, waving at Mary and Jordan who were walking down the hall.

"Have either of you seen Marik?" Sammy asked them, eyebrows creasing together.

"Yeah, I just saw him." Jordan began before Mary finished for her.

"He's by the drink cart."

A large crash echoes through the hallway. They all run to the sit of the noise to see Marik sprawled out on the floor laying in a brownish liquid with the distinct odor of scotch. "Didn't spill a drop…out of my glass!" He laughed and flailed his legs and free hand wildly with exhilarating joy of the feeling of alcohol running through his veins. They picked him up from his laughing fit on the floor with a roll of the eyes. He looked down at the floor and saw the mess. "Is there any way I can drink that?"

Another crash not five feet away sounded triumphantly through the halls, claiming another with alcohol. Mike is sitting down in a broken table lying crumpled on the floor as if it's his throne. "I am the leader."

"Of the loony bin." Hannah said snidely which startled everyone but the drunks.

"Rather rude." Mike retorted.

"Yes, quite. I must concur." Marik replied, causing laughter to erupt throughout the room. For once, during these dangerous days, everyone was able to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The bark against the grain of my skin seems to sink itself in further as if attaching me to the tree. I just honestly hope that I'll be able to get down, other than the obvious choice of a fall. I sit up on the strongest branch I feel is thick enough with my hand so I climb just a few inches further to just sit down. I plop down easily so as not to you know, plummet around twenty feet to an untimely death just before I could be a few hours from death. In all honesty, I'm not too worried. I'm just sick of our mentor. All he does is ride me about how I'm unsettlingly calm. It's so irritating because I just hate how I have to be feeling insane; however I'm completely calm.

I feel a shake and just a small bounce on the branch and I look over to see her face staring up at the same glowing structure. She hums softly the vibrations that are just barely audible there her lips. Perched on her branch, she stares at me, looking with that intensity I fell in love with. I return her gaze as she promptly looks away and blushes.

"I love your eyes." I say to her softly and grab her hand gently and clasp it firmly.

"Well you better get a good look because you may not be able tomorrow."

"Don't even talk like that, Anna."

"It's always a possibility."

I eased back on my tree branch and licked my lips. My eyes wandered the horizon looking for answers, but none appeared. My gaze turns to her as she looks to me for the answers hoping I'd received them. I couldn't bear telling her I have no solution, but just a warm embrace and someone to hold onto. "It'll be alright." I choke out between a halfhearted smile. I kiss her on her forehead gently just to hopefully keep her calm, but she just clutches me tighter and digs her face into my jacket, crying and sobbing hoping that I can console her.

"It better be!"

Great, I thought. More things added onto the to-do-list. Note to self: Stop getting into situations, one cannot get out of. I love her to death, but one of us can leave. I would rather it be her, but I don't know how receptive to me killing myself so she may live. Probably in face, not at all. I grasp her tightly in my arms and I put my lips so ever close to her ear.

"Anna, listen, and never let me go."

"I love you," "Cry," "Don't rain on my parade," and "a thousand years" couldn't distract me from typing THAT:P God, I hate the in love *sighs*

**Annnnyway. Peace out, homies, and happy summer!**


End file.
